


Тьма прошлого

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Disability, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: После пыток в Галбадии Скволл приходит в себя в Эстаре.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire
Kudos: 1





	Тьма прошлого

Скволл уже давно не ощущал ничего, кроме боли. Она слилась в один сплошной бесконечный импульс. Мир вокруг исчез. Больше не было цветов и звуков. Только боль. Всеобъемлющая боль. Было сложно понять - может, давно уже наступила смерть. Он ведь не знал, как выглядела смерть.  
Но боль вдруг прекратилась. Стало тепло. И почему-то спокойно. Наверно, только этого момента и ждало измученное сознание, чтобы провалиться в забытие.  
Перед глазами по-прежнему возникла лишь тьма, но Скволл понял, что очнулся - кто-то осторожно взял за плечо, помогая сесть. Скволл ухватился за него, ощущая под пальцами тонкую ткань. А потом в панике дотронулся до собственного лица. Глаза были открыты. Но вокруг все равно было ужасно темно.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - неуверенно утешил смутно знакомый голос, и та же рука, что держала за плечо, переместилась выше и погладила по волосам. - Не бойся.  
\- Почему я ничего не вижу? - хрипло выдавил Скволл. - Что происходит, где я вообще?  
\- Ты в Эстаре. Если тебе это о чем-то говорит... Тебя пытали. Но теперь ты в безопасности. Почти все твои раны зажили...  
Почти? Он так старательно недоговаривал, что вывод напрашивался сам собой.  
Вдруг накатила отчаянная беспомощность. Если это правда... Если это навсегда... Если все так закончится...  
Этот мужчина - кем бы он ни был - прижал к себе, и было плевать, насколько малодушно разреветься ему в плечо. Было уже на все плевать. Лучше смерть, чем такая жизнь.  
\- Я о тебе позабочусь, - преданно шепнул он. Будто некто близкий. Какого черта ему было не насрать?  
\- Кто ты такой? - выдавил Скволл, стараясь взять себя в руки и придать голосу бесстрастность. Вышло хреново.  
\- Президент Эстара...  
Это ничего не прояснило. Лишь добавило больше вопросов. С каких пор президенты стали шляться по чужим государствам и подбирать раненых мальчишек из элитных отрядов? Что за дичь вообще творилась вокруг?  
\- Со мной были другие сииды...  
\- С ними все в порядке. Им повезло больше, чем тебе.  
Скволл не нашел в себе сил этому обрадоваться. Какое ему было дело до других...  
Жизнь больше не имела смысла. Было незачем и не на что жить. Карьера сиида закончилась в самом начале. На первом же задании. Стоило и вправду отказать этой трусливой девчонке. Если бы он только знал...  
\- Тебе не обязательно оставаться в больнице...  
\- А куда мне теперь идти? - огрызнулся Скволл. - Зачем вообще было меня спасать? Лучше бы я умер!  
\- Не говори так! - расстроился президент. - Ты можешь пожить со мной...  
\- Ты что, всегда подбираешь убогих? - окончательно взбесился Скволл. От ощущения собственного бессилия накатила сумасшедшая злость. И захотелось ее хоть на ком-нибудь сорвать.  
\- Я... - растерянно начал президент, но осекся. - Я знал твою мать...  
Что?  
\- Как это возможно? Я сам не помню свою мать.  
\- Я расскажу тебе о ней... Потом. Только позволь тебе помочь...  
Он взял за руку. И не захотелось его оттолкнуть. Сейчас это был единственный способ чувствовать, что вокруг еще что-то осталось. Что это не смерть, а всего лишь очень дерьмовая жизнь.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Скволл, осознав, что до сих пор так и не узнал имени президента. И понял, почему его голос показался знакомым, когда он ответил:  
\- Лагуна Луар.  
Путем нехитрых вычислений легко было понять, что они смотрели в прошлое. Потому что сейчас Лагуне оказалось уже сорок четыре. Значит, наверно, он был примерно ровесником матери. Может, встретил ее на войне. Может, она была из Эстара. Как вообще вышло, что Галбадийский солдат стал президентом вражеского Эстара? Что тогда произошло? Он пока ничего не хотел об этом говорить.  
Скволл согласился к нему переехать. Оставаться в больнице все равно было тошно. Позориться перед людьми, быть не в состоянии даже приготовить себе поесть. Позориться перед Лагуной было как-то менее болезненно. Хоть Скволл и отвергал помощь, даже если сам справлялся с огромным трудом.  
Не выходило даже перемещаться между комнатами так, чтобы ничего не задеть и не уронить. Поэтому он старался почти не вставать. А Лагуна вечно маячил рядом и уговаривал пить лекарства.  
\- Нет, - отказался Скволл. - Это бессмысленно.  
\- Ну пожалуйста... - жалобно попросил Лагуна, беря за руку. - Ну ради меня...  
Хотелось огрызнуться и спросить: «Да ты вообще кто такой?», но он так крепко прижал к груди ладонь, что злость потухла. Это и правда было для него важно. Что значила для него мать, раз он так старался ради нее?  
\- Она умерла? - спросил Скволл. - Мама?  
\- Да, - ответил Лагуна, помедлив. - Когда ты был очень маленьким. Поэтому тебя и забрали в приют...  
\- А что случилось с моим отцом?  
Показалось, что Лагуна вздрогнул. А потом крепче сжал руку.  
\- Тебе надо пить лекарства.  
Он обещал рассказать. Но явно не хотел о ней говорить. Вообще. Никогда.  
\- Как ее звали? - спросил Скволл, надеясь, что хоть это он не станет скрывать.  
\- Рейни.  
Что ж... Спасибо и на том.  
\- Только не подумай, что я сумасшедший... - с сомнением начал Скволл. Стоило ли говорить о таком, даже чтобы попытаться узнать больше о матери? Или было уже плевать? - Я видел твои воспоминания. Нет... Я как будто бы становился тобой в прошлом.  
\- Мной? - встрепенулся Лагуна. - А как много ты видел? Ты видел, как я...  
Отчего-то в его голосе проскользнуло смущение.  
\- Как ты что?  
\- Н-не важно... Лежи, поправляйся, если что-то нужно - зови, - быстро выпалил Лагуна и встал с кровати, собираясь уйти.  
\- Ты мне веришь? - спросил Скволл, вцепившись в его руку. Он не мог позволить оставить себя в смятении. Прервать этот разговор на такой сумбурной ноте. Все это дико напрягало. Вся эта скрытность. Ради чего?  
\- Верю...  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты не видел... Рейни? В моих воспоминаниях?  
\- Нет.  
Показалось, что его напряженные мышцы слегка расслабились. Да что, черт побери, он скрывал?  
Имело ли все это теперь значение? Прошлое... Зачем знать о прошлом, когда нет будущего? Когда настоящее таково, что лучше была бы смерть?  
Скволл был уверен, что Лагуна ушел из дома - слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Но он очень быстро прибежал на грохот и схватил за изрезанную руку, принимаясь причитать.  
\- Я же просил звать меня, когда хочешь что-то взять с полок! - отругал он. - Полки я обратно прикручу, мне плевать, но ты же поранился!  
\- Даже убить себя не получается, - мрачно усмехнулся Скволл и ощутил, как он растерянно вздрогнул. - Я не смог попасть по венам вслепую. Пытался положить нож на место, но все упало.  
Зачем было об этом говорить? Ведь он все равно ничего не понял. Может, это был неосознанный крик о помощи. Отчаянный и бессмысленный. Потому что никто не был в силах помочь.  
Лагуна вдруг уткнулся в волосы и зарыдал, крепко прижимая к себе. Скволл застыл, не зная, как на это реагировать.  
\- Перестань, - нервно попросил он. - Я не стою твоих слез.  
\- Не говори глупостей! - всхлипнул Лагуна. - И не смей так больше делать! Я от тебя теперь ни на шаг не отойду!  
В любой другой момент Скволл бы испугался этой угрозы. Сейчас же это почему-то тронуло. Лагуна так заботился. Как о родном.  
\- Я не могу так жить, - тихо произнес Скволл, ощутив нестерпимую потребность выплеснуть боль, сжирающую изнутри. - Мне страшно. Я в темноте, и вокруг ничего нет. Я как будто наполовину мертв.  
\- Я здесь, - преданно шепнул Лагуна, крепче прижимая к себе. - Тебе не обязательно видеть меня, чтобы чувствовать это.  
В его объятиях было тепло. Это и правда заставляло отступить мерзкое, давящее ощущение пустоты. Скволл неловко прикоснулся к его волосам - просто чтобы почувствовать ладонью их мягкость. Найти подтверждение его присутствию. Мир вокруг не исчез. И сейчас этого было достаточно.  
Скволл вздрогнул, когда Лагуна накрыл его ладонь своей и поцеловал. Ток пробежал по телу, словно удалось ощутить это каждой клеточкой. Стало немного страшно от этого яркого импульса. Но Скволл все равно положил голову Лагуне на плечо.  
\- Почему тебе есть до меня дело? Что тебя связывало с моей матерью?  
\- Я... - как-то виновато начал Лагуна. - Рейни застрелили солдаты, которые искали меня... А меня не было рядом, чтобы ее защитить... Мне так жаль...  
Так значит, он все это делал ради искупления вины? Это знание немного успокоило. Теперь хотя бы стало понятно, почему ему не плевать.  
\- Я на тебя не злюсь.  
\- Из-за меня ты оказался в приюте... Из-за меня покалечился... Все могло быть иначе...  
\- Все равно. Даже если ты мог что-то изменить, это не делает тебя виноватым. Ты же ничего не знал.  
Лагуна зарылся лицом в волосы и снова надрывно всхлипнул. Какая разница, что он мог изменить, если все уже произошло. Неужели он не понимал, что теперь бессмысленно себя за что-то винить?  
\- Помоги мне выйти на улицу, - попросил Скволл. - Отвези меня куда-нибудь, где никого нет.  
Хотелось дышать. Вдыхать свежий ветер полной грудью. Вырваться из этих ограничивающих стен вынужденной тюрьмы. Впервые за все это время. Потому что раньше мир казался исчезнувшим. А теперь захотелось вспомнить, какой он. И снова его ощутить.  
Лагуна поддерживал за руку, помогая идти по проселочной дороге какого-то тихого места. Скволл слышал щебетание птиц. Ощущал на коже легкий ветерок. Вдыхал запахи цветения. И все это будто заполнило душевную опустошенность, которая разрасталась внутри многие годы. Задолго до того, как он лишился зрения. Потому что гораздо раньше он лишился желания быть счастливым. И всего себя посвятил тому, чтобы бесконечно бежать от горя. В никуда.  
Раньше он никогда не обращал внимания на мир вокруг, хоть и мог его видеть. Был безразличен к звукам и запахам. К вкусу родниковой воды. К окружающим, которые пытались проявить заботу...  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Скволл Лагуну, который обнял сзади, чтобы не дать оступиться на склоне.  
\- За что? - растерялся тот.  
\- За все.  
Попыток умереть больше не было. Ведь больше не хотелось умирать.  
Лагуна и правда старался все время быть рядом. Он редко куда-то уходил, хотя иногда к нему приходили какие-то люди - Скволл слышал из соседних комнат их приглушенные голоса. Он оставался рядом даже на ночь. Поначалу засыпал в кресле, но Скволл пожалел его и пригласил в кровать. На самом деле так и правда было спокойнее. Панические импульсы отступали, стоило дотронуться до него - теплого и живого. Вслушаться в звук его дыхания. Первые ночи Скволл почти не спал, но теперь удавалось уснуть крепко, без кошмаров. Он уже почти перестал стесняться малодушного желания держать Лагуну за руку всю ночь.  
Лагуна гладил перед сном. С преданной нежностью. Что, все же, для него значила мать, если в нем находились такие чувства? Может, он был в нее влюблен?  
Он так ничего больше и не рассказал. Но было ли это важно? Прошлое. По-прежнему не было будущего. Зато настоящее... Наверно, в какой-то мере оно стоило того.  
\- Я слышал, у слепых обостряются другие чувства, - тихо начал Лагуна, беря за руку, когда они вместе лежали в кровати. - А ты можешь определить, до чего дотрагиваешься?  
\- Да, - слабо улыбнулся Скволл. - Я чувствую твою рубашку и биение твоего сердца.  
Его пальцы дрогнули, и он еще крепче прижал ладонь к своей груди. Из-за него пострадало много дорогих ему людей - наверно, с этим тяжело было жить. Рейни убили, Вард лишился голоса. Может, был кто-то еще, о ком он не хотел говорить... Может, он просто пытался рассчитаться с долгами? Спасти одного калеку, чтобы искупить вину перед теми, кому уже ничем не мог помочь?  
Эта мысль заставила помрачнеть. Будущее... Каким оно могло быть? Сидеть на шее у Лагуны остаток жизни? Зачем? Когда-нибудь он постареет, и о нем самом нужно будет заботиться. Интересно, у него были дети? Впрочем, у него было целое государство. Позаботиться о нем наверняка выстроилась бы очередь. За какие заслуги он вообще стал президентом? Он даже об этом не говорил.  
\- Тебе плохо? - обеспокоился Лагуна, что-то заметив, и снова бережно погладил по волосам. - Расскажи, что тебя беспокоит.  
\- Завтра, - отделался Скволл. - Я хочу спать.  
Лагуна не стал спорить. Только погладил по щеке.  
Сны не были похожи на сны. Снова... Снова чужое прошлое. И Рейни. Мать. Еще до того, как ею стала. Скволл и правда был на нее похож.  
Он уже не удивился, узнав, что Лагуна был ее любовником. Этого следовало ожидать. Можно было заботиться о чужом ребенке, но нельзя было относиться с такой трепетной нежностью. Если речь не шла о сыне любимой женщины. Должно быть, Лагуна бросил ее ради карьеры, а она вышла замуж за кого-то еще. Он наверняка об этом жалел.  
Проснувшись, Скволл долго собирался с мыслями. Лагуна еще спал - дыхание его было ровным и размеренным. Хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Жаль, что теперь это стало так сложно осуществить.  
Тогда, в самом начале, Лагуна показался безнадежным дуралеем. Парковался как дебил, путал места для патрулирования, перебрал и вырубился на свидании с девушкой. Как ему вообще доверили оружие? И как ему, такому безответственному и беспечному разгильдяю, кто-то умудрился доверить страну?  
Несмотря ни на что, теперь Скволл видел в нем уже совсем другие качества. Как это в нем сочеталось - невероятная удачливость с фантастической способностью влипать в непроходимое дерьмо? Он стал президентом, но просрал семью. Едва не умер, но как-то выкарабкался. Он ничего не умел, но везде был нужен. И как-то незаметно вышло к нему привязаться. Даже... полюбить.  
Нервничая, Скволл все же решился прикоснуться к его щеке и неловко поцеловать в губы. Лагуна вздрогнул и тут же проснулся, хватая за запястье. Но замер и не стал отталкивать. Отчаянно хотелось увидеть его лицо. Но вышло лишь услышать и ощутить на коже хриплое дыхание.  
Скволл снова прикоснулся к его губам, и на этот раз Лагуна ответил. Было странно чувствовать пальцами влагу слез, текущих у него по щекам. О чем он думал? О матери? Всего на мгновение это показалось отвратительным. А потом стало уже плевать. Это, возможно, был единственный шанс за всю жизнь, чтобы ощутить, каково слиться с кем-то в близости. Это было необходимо сейчас, чтобы в жизни остался вообще хоть какой-то смысл.  
\- Это было так... Будто я всем телом чувствовал тебя... - тихо выдохнул Скволл, прижимаясь к Лагуне. Ощущая, как он берет за руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы, и целует в висок. Это и правда на краткий миг подарило счастье. Имеющее больше значения, чем страх его потерять.  
\- Тебе хорошо со мной? - как-то обреченно спросил Лагуна.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты хотел бы прожить со мной жизнь?  
\- Мне придется, даже если бы я не хотел.  
\- Нет... Если бы ты мог с самого начала быть со мной, а не в приюте, ты бы этого хотел?  
Зачем он спрашивал о планах на прошлое, которое все равно невозможно было изменить?  
\- Нет, не хотел бы.  
Он вздрогнул. И отстранился. Будто услышал отказ в ответ на признание в любви. Это что, было так важно для него?  
\- Я хочу снова видеть. На все остальное мне наплевать.  
\- А если ты сможешь... снова видеть?  
\- Чудес не бывает.  
\- Бывают... сумасшедшие ученые и развитая медицина.  
Он говорил это серьезно? Он предлагал... операцию?  
\- Это не опасно? - выдавил Скволл дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- А что тебе терять?  
Скволл не разделял такого беспечного настроя. Он как минимум был все еще жив. Но риск все же стоил того.  
Мир казался ослепительным, когда вновь заиграл красками. Он не забылся - в голове оставались сны и видения. Но видеть своими глазами... Ничто раньше не дарило такого всеобъемлющего счастья. Стены больницы, лица людей...  
Лагуна выглядел ощутимо постаревшим. В его волосах появилась седина. Но он все так же неловко улыбался и чесал в затылке. И растерялся, стоило крепко обнять его. А потом обнял в ответ.  
Пусть пока перед глазами все слегка расплывалось - плевать. Всю дорогу до дома Скволл неотрывно пялился в окно машины. Столько цветов и оттенков... Столько яркости и четкости... А рядом - Лагуна, кажущийся одновременно и знакомым, и чужим.  
Скволл протянул руку и дотронулся до его плеча, чтобы попытаться состыковать видимое с чувствуемым. Привыкнуть снова полагаться на зрение. Лагуна улыбнулся. Отвлекся, обернувшись, и едва справился с управлением.  
\- Осторожнее! - рявкнул Скволл, потирая затылок, которым неслабо приложился о спинку сиденья. - А если бы мы разбились?  
\- Ну не разбились же! - отмахнулся Лагуна. - Да ладно тебе!  
Нет, все же с годами он не сделал совершенно никаких выводов. И правда - как ему доверили страну?  
\- Давай отпразднуем! - весело предложил Лагуна. Вот же беспечный дуралей.  
\- Мне пока нельзя поднимать тяжести, - хмыкнул Скволл. Перспектива тащить набухавшуюся президентскую тушу до дома, когда он вырубится, не очень прельщала.  
Лагуна не понял намека. Слегка кружилась голова, поэтому он поддержал, помогая выйти из машины. И довел до самой кровати, куда Скволл рухнул, осознавая, что мир перед глазами стремительно мутнеет.  
Лагуна нашел это поводом для беспокойства. Скволл слышал, как он говорил с почти сразу примчавшимся доктором. А потом захлопнулась дверь - и Лагуна сел рядом, беря за руку. Виновато бормоча извинения. Теперь-то уж действительно было, за что.  
\- Ты человек-катастрофа, - мрачно объявил Скволл. Он видел все размыто и нечетко - но, черт побери, видел. И если не станет хуже... Плевать. Всего пару дней назад он не мог мечтать даже о таком.  
Лагуна разревелся. Как маленький ребенок. Надрывно и громко. И почему-то - еще громче, стоило утешающе погладить его по руке.  
\- Прекрати реветь, - рассердился Скволл, теряясь. - Ты вернул мне зрение. Я могу больше не чувствовать себя беспомощным. Не быть обузой.  
\- Ты не обуза! - всполошился Лагуна, хватая за руку и жалобно заглядывая в глаза. - Я всегда буду о тебе заботиться! Я тебя люблю!  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - ответил Скволл, надеясь, что хоть это его утешит.  
Лагуна разрыдался еще сильней.  
Ничего особо не изменилось. Он по-прежнему старался всегда быть рядом. Но буквально через пару дней ему все же пришлось отойти по государственным делам.  
Скволл удивился, когда под вечер вместо Лагуны увидел решившего нанести визит постаревшего Кироса. Он что, решил привлечь няньку? Побоялся надолго оставить одного?  
\- Ты и правда похож на свою мать, - улыбнулся Кирос, окинув взглядом. - Хочешь слетать на ее могилу, пока Лагуны нет?  
\- Почему он сам не может со мной поехать? - насторожился Скволл. - У него какие-то проблемы?  
\- Все нормально, просто работа накопилась, - успокоил Кирос. - Да и без сопровождения ему нельзя покидать Эстар.  
Черт побери, да его что, взяли в плен в этой стране? В принципе, Скволл прекрасно понимал, чем это может быть обусловлено. Он бы сам никуда не отпустил Лагуну одного. Получается, он тогда отвозил на природу втихаря от всех? В этом даже было что-то романтичное. Интересно, ему бы что-то за это было, если бы кто-то узнал?  
Кирос предоставил неплохую возможность. Узнать о матери от того, кто гораздо охотнее о ней говорил. Все в Винхилле казалось знакомым. Скволл вспоминал и деревню, и поле. Остановился у могилы посреди него. Присел, чтобы разглядеть поближе.  
На камне было выгравировано: «Рейни Луар».  
Обручальное кольцо. Скволл чувствовал его, когда держал Лагуну за руку. С самого начала. Но почему-то ни разу об этом не задумался.  
\- Он мой отец?  
Голос прозвучал тихо и глухо. Кирос не стал выдумывать и просто ответил:  
\- Да.  
Все вдруг стало кристально ясно. Даже то, почему Лагуна не сказал.  
Когда он вернулся домой уже глубокой ночью, то сразу полез обниматься. И с какой-то извиняющейся укоризной отругал:  
\- Почему ты не спишь? Тебе надо спать.  
\- Я был на могиле матери, - без эмоций ответил Скволл. - Я знаю, что ты мой отец.  
Отстранившийся Лагуна выглядел таким бесконечно несчастным, будто ждал пули в сердце.  
\- Я боялся сказать... - всхлипнул он, хватая за плечи и сжимая. - Мне было стыдно... Я разрушил судьбы всех, к кому прикасался... Хотя ничего такого не хотел... Ты ненавидишь меня? Ты теперь от меня уйдешь?  
Скволл мягко отнял от себя напряженные руки и обнял его, готового разрыдаться. Всего пару месяцев назад он бы застрелился, если бы узнал, что его породил на свет такой придурок. Но сейчас этот придурок стал слишком дорог. И все остальное уже не имело значения.  
\- Ну чего ты опять ревешь, - тяжело вздохнул Скволл, крепко прижимая его к себе и утыкаясь в небрежно растрепанные волосы. - Все же хорошо.  
Наверно, Лагуна просто считал, что не заслужил ничего хорошего. Черт знает... Он вечно так старался. И все равно безнадежно лажал.  
\- Я о тебе позабочусь, - пообещал Скволл, гладя его по волосам. - Как ты заботился обо мне.  
Лагуна всхлипнул, цепляясь за майку на спине. Сейчас он казался таким хрупким и ранимым. Он даже был чуть ниже ростом. Его и правда хотелось оберегать. В одиночку он просто не выжил бы.  
Скволл заставил его поднять голову. Поцеловал полные горьких слез глаза. Погладил по щеке, пытаясь успокоить. И потащил спать.  
Прошлое все еще не имело значения. Зато появилось будущее. А в настоящем они лежали, обнявшись, и, взбудораженные, тщетно пытались уснуть.


End file.
